Love Hurts
by dhjl
Summary: I didn't find the argument outside a certain garage to be very convincing, so I tried to make it a bit more dramatic. ; )


**Love Hurts**

Standing outside the entrance to Luiz's garage, Blu watched in silence as Jewel danced gracefully through the night sky amid the countless stars. The moon rested high above the horizon, its gentle light further accentuating her radiant form. Deep down he wanted to be happy for her, she was finally free, and yet all he could feel was an emptiness unlike anything he had experienced before.

"I'm flying, flying just like a bird!" Jewel sang joyfully, her beautiful voice filling the air.

Blu's heart and mind clashed together, and after a brief struggle he forced himself to look away. If he wanted to find Linda then the aviary would be the most logical place for him to go, though he was not entirely sure how to get there. Having made his decision, Blu began what was certain to be an exhausting journey. Under the dim glow coming from some nearby lamp posts, his appearance was but a pale imitation of the resplendent display up above. Noticing his sudden departure, Jewel chased after him feeling somewhat guilty over leaving Blu out of the celebration.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she called to him cheerfully, landing no more than a couple of feet away.

Blu ignored her question and continued walking down the street.

"Blu?" she called again, a bit confused.

Stopping, he peered at Jewel over his shoulder. Part of him wished that she would just go away and forget he even existed, the other part refusing to let him do the same.

"Blu, what's wrong?" she pleaded, her concern growing over his prolonged silence.

Upon hearing the distress in her voice, his resolve faltered. Turning to face her, to gaze into her eyes once more, was probably a mistake but he could not help himself. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her any kind of pain.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect." he answered, his downcast expression telling a different story. "You'll be off to the rainforest, I'll be back with Linda, and we'll never see each other again. Just like we planned."

Remembering their little chat from earlier that day, the reason behind his unusual behavior suddenly dawned on her. When she realized how much she had come to like Blu, how she no longer desired to live alone, Jewel was at a loss for words.

"I...I guess I thought, maybe..." her voice trailed off as she carefully considered what she wanted to say.

"What? That you'd give up your freedom and come back with me to Minnesota? Or did you actually think that I'd abandon Linda and stay here in Rio?" Blu interjected, his tone conveying a mixture of emotions.

"No, that's...not what I meant." she protested weakly, offended by his accusation but unable to deny the truth behind it.

"Look, Jewel, I can't spend my life walking around following you wherever you're going." Blu uttered derisively before turning to leave once more, attempting to put an end to the difficult conversation.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't fly!" Jewel retorted, her biting comment causing Blu to flinch as he came to a standstill.

Rafael, who had been watching from nearby, could tell that the argument was quickly spiraling out of control. Without hesitation, he dropped down between the pair in an ill-fated attempt to keep their already fragile relationship from falling apart.

"Okay, okay, you know what? This is good! Clear the air, just be completely honest with each other." he suggested knowingly, hoping that the two lovebirds would finally open up to one another.

Blu, having had his fill of the toucan's meddling, decided to give him what he asked for.

"You want honesty? Fine, fine, I can be honest. I don't belong here. In fact, I never wanted to come here in the first place. And...And...And you know what? I HATE Rio!" Blu shouted, his pent-up feelings finally getting the better of him. "Yeah, I said it. Ever since I arrived, my life has been in danger on a regular basis. I've been strangled, kidnapped, my neck was nearly broken on several occasions, and I almost choked to death on a leaf!"

Blu scowled as he focused his attention on Rafael before continuing.

"Oh, and let's not forget how close I came to getting sawn in half a mere ten minutes ago by your so-called professional!"

The toucan's eyes narrowed slightly at this remark but he chose to remain silent. His outburst over at last, Blu closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to regain some semblance of control. Opening them again, he glanced back at Jewel expecting to see anger or resentment. A blank stare with was all that greeted him, which he found to be far more unsettling. At his wit's end, he blurted out the first thought that came to him.

"In fact, the only good thing to happen to me these last two days was y...you know what, just forget it. As far as I'm concerned, the sooner I can get back home the better! I'm out of here."

Then, with a dismissive flap of his wing, Blu turned his back on Jewel one last time and trudged away.

"Fine! See you around, pet!" she snapped back at him, the indignation in her voice masking the anguish.

Launching herself into the air, Jewel took off in the opposite direction, and within seconds she was no more than a shadow in the night sky.

**The End**


End file.
